


The Male Factor

by jj_minerva



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_minerva/pseuds/jj_minerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from The Female Factor. What exactly was going on in Ray Doyle's flat before the phone call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Male Factor

The Male Factor

 

So what was he supposed to do now, Ray Doyle wondered as he watched Bodie disappear through the door and down the hall with his date. The evening had started out well enough. An early escape after Cowley's speech had brought them, at Bodie's suggestion, here to Ray's flat. Drinks had been poured and they had all settled down on the two couches. Ray was looking forward to some interesting conversation and getting to know his blind date a bit better. However, no sooner had Bodie's glass been emptied, he'd been up on his feet, arm around his bird and a twinkle in his eye. "Bedroom down the hall is it, Ray?" he'd asked with a grin and a wink and he'd waltzed off as if he owned the place. Ray could only stare after him.

But what was he supposed to do with what's-her-name, now that Bodie and his date had claimed his bedroom and left him and this one staring at each other like two sparrows on a clothes line. It didn't seem polite to just jump her on the couch. And why should he have to settle for a quick grope in the living room, anyway? It was his bloody flat! Bodie had a nerve. The least he could have done was to ask if Ray wanted first go with the bed.

So now he'd have to fill in time until Bodie returned and who knew how long that would be? Ray doubted Bodie would be a two minute wonder. No wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, for him. Bodie would take his time making love, never rushing, drawing it out, creating an unforgettable experience for both himself and his partner. At least that's the way Ray imagined it would be. Not that he thought about it at all, well, not much.

"How about a game of backgammon, love?" Ray asked, ignoring the dumbstruck look on his date's face. What was her name? He really couldn't remember. Bodie had arranged this double date. "I know these two birds," he'd said with a twitch of those expressive eyebrows, rubbing his hands together with glee, "We'll make it a foursome."

Ray dragged out the big backgammon set which he seldom used. It was his farewell present when he left the police force. An odd gift to say the least, but then, they'd never really understood him. Ray knew there was a joke in there somewhere, probably something to do with the fact he had suggested a games night as a fund raiser for the youth group. The rest of the blokes had eventually settled for a porn evening, which had ruled it out as a family affair. But when Ray had voiced this opinion, they'd looked at him as if he were queer or something. He couldn't understand it.

At least Bodie didn't look at him like that. He didn't frown when he mentioned art classes or dancing. No Bodie would probably like backgammon too. Ray considered the idea of wandering down the hall, his hall, and tapping on his bedroom door and asking if Bodie wanted to play too, but that was probably not a good idea. For one thing Bodie might not have even bothered to close the door and then Ray would have to stand there and watch while Bodie got it on with that bird he'd brought. No, that would not be a good idea at all.

He set up the backgammon board and…Penny…that was her name, settled in his lap. Not the best position for playing backgammon, but at least he hadn't suggested cards. There'd be no way he could hide his hand with her all over him like that. She was trying to distract him from his game, that was it, Ray decided, something that was confirmed very quickly when she started nibbling at his ear. Oh well, two could play at that game.

But it was a little off putting making out with George Cowley staring at you, even if it was only in a photograph. That was Bodie's doing too, or at least Doyle suspected as much. The framed photo had been his Anonymous Father Christmas gift at the last CI5 Christmas party and from the way Bodie had grinned and giggled when he opened the present it was more than obvious who had been the instigator. But he'd made a show of sitting it on his shelf because anything Bodie gave him was worthy of pride of place. Ray turned his attention back to the game. He won the first round.

Two and a half hours later, Bodie danced through the door again, arms still around his date, dressed but looking decidedly rumpled. He'd even put his braces back on, although why he'd bothered, Ray couldn't guess. Bodie's trousers were so tight there was no way they'd be in danger of falling down. No, the only reason he wore them was to show off his shoulders, Ray decided. And they did that very nicely, the black straps pulled tight across his back, framing his shoulders in that white shirt. It was much like the effect his shoulder holster had sometimes. Ray pulled his thoughts back to the matter at hand as his date made her move on the backgammon board. He was slowly losing the game and was pleased that Bodie had returned. Perhaps now they could wind up the night, take the girls home and then…

The phone rang, loud and shrill. Bodie put a pillow over it and continued to dance. Ray might have ignored it too if Bodie and his date…Sue, was that her name?…hadn't flopped themselves down on the other couch looking like they were getting ready for round two, or should that be three or four? They were all over each other and now Penny seemed to have the same idea.

Ray sprang up and answered the phone. It was a welcomed distraction. He could feel Bodie's gaze on him while he talked, knew his partner was listening despite having his hands full.

The walk to the window was calculated, hands in pockets showing off his best asset. He kissed Penny on the way past, knowing Bodie was still looking, threw back the curtains, letting light flood the room, and stood just so, hips slanted, sunlight making his shirt almost transparent. Because Ray knew Bodie would look, and that look would linger and Bodie would be up and on his feet, following, until they stood together, eyes on each other again. From there it was only a matter of time before Bodie had sent the girls on their way and they were off, in Ray's Triumph, side by side.

"So what made you change your mind?" Bodie asked as they drove through the quiet streets.

"About what?" Ray was already thinking about what he and Bodie could do once they'd sorted out this thing with the unknown woman. They'd have the rest of the day to themselves.

"About the foursome?" Bodie replied, sounding quite perplexed. "I thought it was all set? Sue and Penny were looking forward to it. Why'd you change your mind?"

"Foursome?" Ray turned to look at Bodie, thinking once more that the morning after look really suited him. "Bodie, what are you on about?"

"The foursome, the four of us getting it on in your bedroom! When I took off with Sue you were supposed to follow with Penny? I waited and waited but you didn't show."

"Foursome?" Ray said again, still thinking he had missed something. "Is that what you had in mind? I thought you just meant a foursome as in the four of us going to Cowley's thing together. I didn't think it involved anything … kinky!"

Bodie shook his head. "Ray, your education has been appalling. There's nothing kinky about a foursome."

"Well I don't like sharing, Bodie," Ray declared. He especially didn't like sharing Bodie. With anyone!

"Don't have to share the girls, we could just do it side by side, that's fun too," Bodie smirked.

"And watch each other?"

"If that turns you on," Bodie grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Their eyes met. They'd been flirting with each other since Cowley paired them, a subtle game they played with one another, where neither of them was ever the winner and both of them left at a loss. It was time for all that to change.

Ray Doyle took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind. "I'll tell you what turns me on, Bodie. Better yet, I'll give you a demonstration in person, but after we sort out this thing with that woman, whoever she is."

"Really?" Bodie blinked, his dark eyelashes brushing his cheeks that had taken on a lovely shade of pink. "Is that a promise?" he asked looking quite excited, "You're not teasing, are you?"

"On my word, sunshine," Ray answered with a smile. "You'd have to shoot me in the leg to stop me."

Postscript:

Bodie sat back in the seat of the Triumph and closed his eyes savouring the moment. He'd been dreaming about this for a long time, wondering, watching, noticing the little indications when he and Ray were alone together. He'd wanted to ask on more than one occasion but hadn't known how to bring the subject up. He knew they'd have fun because they we so well matched. And it would be interesting to see who came out on top. They were both competitive so it would be a close match. Oh yes, it was all going to work out so well. All they had to do was get this thing sorted and they could go back to the flat and Ray Doyle could finally teach him how to play backgammon!

 

The End.

Minerva April 2009


End file.
